We dont need to talk
by pamandtaraliveon
Summary: Pam and Tara two shot. Pams got the vamp camp blues and Tara knows just how to help her maker chillax. ;)
1. Chapter 1

As she took in the surrounding sights, pam began to wonder why she had traded sexual favors with a certain bald overweight and very human shrink in order to get into this hellhole when Suddenly a comforting and familiar presence invaded her senses and effectively reminded her of her eagerness to return ro genpop. As she locked eyes with her progeny, all traces of agitation faded away instantly and all she was left with was a myriad of "feelings" most of which were still somewhat unwelcome to say the least causing a scowl to replace the hint of a smile that had began to take over her usual resting bitch face expression and causing tara to roll her eyes dramatically and return her attention back to the movie that was currently playing on the projector screen. Pam had never been one for feelings not in her human life and especially not since being turned. Lately however thats all she seemed to be capable of was having feelings and it was inwardly driving her nuts! A little over a month had passed since she made the decision to bind herself and tara for all eternity and while she was anything but exited about her somewhat impulsive endeavor into makerhood at first, she had gradually started to accept the fact that she did in fact care for the hotheaded, stubborn pain in the ass that was her childe. And lately she was discovering just how much she apparently cared for this woman who could make all these foreign emotions bubble up inside of her with such little effort that it terrified her. As much as she tried to justify turning herself into the authority in taras place was her duty as her maker she knew deep down it was more than that...much much more. All these uncomfortable emotions had began to surface long before her little moment of weakness heart to heart with Jessica hamby in that authority cell, but there was something about waiting to meet your true death at the hands of a psychotic bible blowing boyscout vampire that really brought out the nostalgia. As she lay there on her cot and thought about all the things she missed , her club , her pink coffin, a century worth of fashion that made up her huge walkin closet in fangtasias basement ,and , well yes of course tara...even if she wasnt willing to admit this out loud yet to a certain cheeto headed teenager. Truth be told just the thought of tara had made her feel calmer and had given her a much needed reprieve from the incessant babbling and the impending doom aka bill d bag compton. And then all of a sudden there she was standing just outside the cell , guns blazing and just as sassy and insubordinate as the day she was made. And then she kissed her. Silver door handle be damned, tara made it through and dove into her arms crashing their lips together with so much fervor and confidence that she immediately felt her knees weaken. Usually not one for PDA, Pam was shocked to find herself grabbing and pulling their bodies closer as she let her tounge come out to play and brought her hand gently up to stroke taras cheek and then moaning as tara genty began to suck her bottom lip..."what the fucks your problem?!" Pam was jerked from her thoughts by the sound of violets voice..a sound she was finding more and more annoying as the nights passed by. She looked up to see the brunette standing over her staring down with a look defensiveness that was gradually starting to resemble amusement. she immediatley shot a death glare in her direction but a venomous dismissal died on her usually sharp tounge however as she realized the reason for the elder vampires hostile inquiry. She had apparently gotten quite lost in her ruminations because at some point she had unknowingly dropped fang.

She quickly retracted the sharp incisors and tried her best to indifferent as she adressed the brunette who noticed her slightly flustered state and whos nostrils flared while a shit eating grin slowly spread across her face. Suddenly she felt taras eyes on her again and begrudgingly spared a glance back at her progeny who had quickly turned her attention back before their eyes could meet. However she caught the tiny smirk on her childes face and could feel taras mirth trickling down through their bond. "FUCK my life! She hissed under her breath as she hastily stood up and exited genpop causing a snicker from violet and a few other vamps seated in her proximity.

As tara watched her makers form dissappear through the doorway into a corridor that lead to the shower/bathroom area she couldn't stop the look of exasperation that took hold of her features in that moment. As vexed as she currently was with Pams attitude lately, she hated seeing her distressed in any form. It had to be the bond she told herself, being able to literally feel someone elses emotions as clearly as you could feel your own was one of the many things about her new life she was still getting used to. Pam could talk the talk better than anyone tara had ever met and she most definitely could walk the walk to back up said talk if need be. She definitely had the cold facade down to a science, but thanks to their bond tara was privy to what was actually being felt during sharp tounge lashings and sarcastic comments and it was rarely anger and meanness.

The first few days as a vampire it had been frustration and determination even extreme annoyance, but as the days turned to weeks it became worry, care and occasionally affection. Which is most likely why it didnt seem to matter what Pam said or did to piss her off she couldnt stay mad at her for very long. Not to say she didnt pretend to stay angry most times...I mean she still had her pride...hence the reason she was currently sitting across the room with Jessica and Willa instead of giving into the several failed attempts of small talk and non challance via her maker after an argument earlier that evening. Unfortunately for Tara now was proving to be no different as she realized she immediately missed Pam the moment she left the room. A small sigh escaped from her lips as she slowly started to rise to her feet prompting Willa, oblivious to anything but the cheesy ass ninetys romantic comedy she had been laughably engrossed in for the past half hour, to glance up at her quizzically. "Be right back going for a smoke" Tara said unnecessarily as Willa and Jess were already sucked back in to the chick flick before the last word exited her mouth. She rolled her eyes again and quietly exited the room following her makers scent down the dark hallway. She could feel the blondes embarrassment and irritation the strongest along with a whole string of other emotions falling close behind them, so tara knew she was probably in for yet another failed attempt of communication that would undoubtedly become another useless argument. She sighed again but kept walking. Finally reaching her destination, she allowed herself a moment to gather her thoughts before she entered the large prison styled bathroom where her maker was currently sulking. As soon as she entered And saw pam standing under a steady stream of water lost in her thoughts yet again, she decided that she wasnt going to fight with her. If she didnt want to talk to her that was fine. She would just have to play with the other cards she was dealt. Yes pam was feeling quite a few things in that moment. Embarrassment, annoyance, bitterness, confusion. But there was one emotion that remained even after she stomped out of genpop a moment before, pam was horny, and tara was determined to lift her makers spirits and mood one way or another and this way would have to do.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n heres the second and final chapter. Sorry it took so long. Fucking life always gets in the way! Anyhow happy reading andmlet me know what you think. I will continue to write this couple for like ever because they rock and fuck brian fuckner for ruining them!

Pam was too busy enjoying the hot water and trying to calm her feelings that had momentarily gotten away from her to realize she was being watched.

She let a relaxed sigh escape her plump lips as she gently began to lather a bar of cheap unscented soap into her hands and proceded to rub it over herself slowly. As she continued to wash, she returned to the war she was fighting with herself inside her head. Of all the fucking stupidly inappropriate times to be having a god damned emotional breakdown! she inwardly scolded herself.

Here she was, along with the rest of her vampire family, sitting in fucking prison aka "vamp camp" , attending daily therapy sessions and being poked and prodded at like the motherfucking pilsburry dough boy all in the name of "science"...fucking humans! As if she didnt loathe them enough before this shit storm started she had most definitely developed a new sense of hatred towards them. With no real plan in mind they were all just sort of waiting around to die...well truly die anyways...it was pathetic!

Pamela swynford de beafort had walked this earth over 140 years and not once in all those years did she ever fear a human. That is until she saw tara fall to the ground clutching her belly and screaming in agony as she was fried by the sun from inside her own body via the governors new and improved vampire weaponry. In that moment she truly thought she would lose her progeny, and it was a feeling she decided that she never wanted to feel again.

As far back as she could remember, even during her own baby vamp days she had never felt that afraid but in that moment had she had a heart it would have been pounding in her chest. Nothing could compare to the relief she felt as eric removed the bullet and taras wound closed on its own. She had felt just as relieved two nights ago when she entered genpop and locked eyes with her baby vamp for the first time since she was taken by the governors men almost a week ago. Looking into her progenys big brown eyes she couldn't help but smile shyly and bite the inside of her cheek. She wanted to speed over and grab her, kiss her, and just hold her, but her instinctual need to be indifferent in front of the enemy took over her impulses and instead she casually remained where she stood. She knew one thing for sure she needed this bullshit to end and soon, she and her progeny had plenty of shit to work out on top of her current situation with her own maker she really didnt have time for fucking war against humans! As self centered and childish as that made her sound she didnt care ! Not to mention being locked up in here was severely fucking with her sex life.

Since she first became intimate with her progeny on the beach the night they escaped the authority, despite their constant bickering and bitchy attitudes towards each other, they both found it very difficult to keep their hands to themselves once they were in private. They had fucked every morning before going to ground in whatever makeshift light tight area they were forced to sleep in and pam had to admit the sex was mind blowing and it often felt like more than sex, almost like they were bonding in a special "them" way, where talking, besides moans and dirty talk, was unnecessary and it was a beautiful way to sort of let go of the bitterness and anger that may have lingered from earler encounters and conversations and it was often just what both of them needed after the nights theyd been having and shit theyd been through lately, and she missed it.

Tara watched closely as her maker worked through her inner turmoil, waiting for the right moment to make her approach. As she made her way over to the shower stall stripping out of her prison garb silently, she gave herself a moment to appreciate her makers nude form from behind. Her flawless milky white skin practically glowed as the beads of water rolled down her delicate back until it reached shapely hips and a perfect ass ending with two long legs that went on for miles. She tenderly reached out her hand and touched the blondes shoulder causing her to jump slightly.

"What the HELL tara?" Pam growled speeding around to face her fangs out, causing Tara to glare softly at her maker. Pam softened her voice slightly at that, changing her demeanor and retracting her fangs and added " its just...you just...I didnt feel you come in. You startled me." She explained. Tara nodded and took a step forward giving her makers nude form the full once over with a predatory gaze causing a stab of arousal to go shooting through the bond and land right between pams thighs making her fangs come back out with an audible click.

"You're missing the movie" Pam said, attempting sarcasm but her voice cracked a bit as she began to feel vulnerable under her progenys heated gaze.

"I had a better idea of a way to pass my time" tara said seductively taking another step towards the blonde until her back was pressing against the shower wall and they were both out of the spray of water.

"Yeah?" Pam gulped as her back touched the cold tiles causing her to shiver. "Mmhmmmm" Tara leaned in and placed a chaste kiss to her clavicle lingering for just a moment to breathe in her makers trademark scent, vanilla and wild flowers. "And what might that be?" Pam was trying to sound indifferent but with taras naked body almost pressed completely against her own , she could feel her pussy throbbing, getting wetter and wetter as she anticipated her progenys reply.

Tara smirked looking into her eyes for a quick second before she leaned in and kissed rose colored lips and simultaneously cupped pams swollen lower lips in her hand causing Pam to moan and her fangs reappear yet again , proving just how turned on she truly was in that moment.

Tara began to stroke her slowly, her own sex starting to throb as the wetness coated her fingers. Pam began to pant needlessly as she spared a look over her progenys shoulder, struggling to find her voice she managed to get a few words out, while tara continued to torture her her with her soft slow stroking.

"T..Tara?"

"hmmmm?"

"Wh..what are doing?"

"Seriously?" Tara moaned as she closed her lips around her makers left breast and sqeezing the right with her free hand.

"I...we..we cant...oh fuck!, Tara theres cameras everywhere, theyre probably watching us right noooow" pam voiced her concerns, that last word turned into a moan however as taras thumb found a tiny bundle of nerves and began to roll it in small circles lighly causing her hips to jerk.

"Sure we can" was Taras distracted reply. She leaned in kissed pams earlobe before whispering "Its not like they're gonna come in here and pull us apart, they get off on this shit. "If were gonna have our every move studied, hell we might as well have fun with it right?" She placed a small peck on plump lips . "Unless you want me to stop..." She teased letting her damp fingers drop and rest on pams thigh causing pam to whimper at the loss of contact and then growl in annoyance at her childes cockiness. Tara chuckled let her hands roam pams trembling body and come to rest on her ass.

Pam looked into her progenys eyes for a moment before crushing their lips together, fuck it, she thought. In a way tara was right, so instead of fighting off what could very well be her last orgasm, she gave in. Breaking their kiss she looked at tara raising her eyebrow and smirking she breathed "well...lets give them somethin to talk about honey". Tara smiled widely.

Next thing pam knew Tara had spun her around so her face pressed against the tile and had her hands pinned above her head as she leaned in to kiss her neck. She raised her brow about to say something else, but instead she yelped as Tara entered her with 3 fingers without warning and immediately began thrusting up towards rubbing against that special place deep inside her pussy.

Tara kept Pams hands in a tight grip above her head as she continued to fuck her maker from behind causing a series of high pitched breathy moans to escape from her plump lips. "Harder...please OH!" Tara obliged to the blondes pleas by setting a furious pace that no human could handle and a loud smacking sound filled the air as well as a series of "oh fucks" as the blonde vampires orgasm quickly approached. Tara could feel how close she was through the bond and in the way her inner walls were contracting with every thrust , she leaned forward and teased her makers neck with her fangs. "Cum for me" she said as she bit roughly into the soft flesh. Pam came immediately with a sharp cry and a gush of warm liquid washed over taras hand. It was to much, the way tara had her pinned to the wall, her fingers relentlessly fucking her pussy, fangs buried in her neck drinking her blood,their blood, it was too much sensation to handle.

Her body was still jerking slightly and her legs felt like jello as she turned slowly to face her progeny who planted tiny kisses on her lips and drug her soaked fingers leisurely up her front until they reached her lips where she sucked them clean moaning at the taste of her climax. Tara smiled at her and dropped to her knees in front of pam.

Pam was about to protest but Tara dove right in and ran her tounge languidly through her slick puckered folds and she cried out again.

Grabbing on of pams legs and throwing it over her shoulder she continued lapping up the wetness that didnt seem to stop dripping out as her maker bucked her hips into her mouth. "Hhhuuuuunnnnnn FUUUUUCK" Pam groaned when Tara took her clit between her teeth biting down gently then sucked it between her lips.

Pam could feel the waves building again and she couldn't help but grind her hips, thrusting into her progenys wicked tounge. It felt so. Fucking. Good. And without warning tara entered her again with two fingers but immediately removed them causing Pam to growl in protest. Tara smiled into her pussy. Using her two fingers she spread pams wetness down further and before she knew what was happening she felt Taras index and middle finger return knuckle deep inside her sex and she was working the other two into her ass. Her tounge never leaving her swollen bud.

"OH MY GOD!" Pam screamed.

Tara raised an eyebrow in question peering up at her maker.

"Yes?" She inquired amused.

"FUCK yes!" Came pams hasty reply

Tara returned then to the task at hand and a minute later pam came again harder than the first time flooding her mouth, face contorted in absolute pleasure, breathing out whimpers and tiny cries as she worked her way through the tremors.

Tara gently let her makers leg drop from her shoulder and rose to her feet taking a still slightly trembling Pam into her arms and kissing her neck. Pam pulled back and smiled at her baby vamp before kissing her lips tenderly. "I missed you" she said almost shyly her voice barely audible over the still running water. "I missed you so much" Tara replied immediately. They shared a smile before getting dressed and heading back to genpop. They both looked completely indifferent and tough as nails as they reentered the large room. This time however pam took a seat next to Tara and the other two baby vamps and casually rested her hand on Taras thigh.

Pam was still stressed about the current situation and with good reason, they were facing an even bigger shit storm than they were already in in the days to come. But thanks to her progeny, she felt more relaxed than she had in days and she was, in a way sort of happy and for that shed be forever grateful to her child. She felt tara link their fingers together and she instinctively edged her body a little closer snuggling into her amd sighed. She knew one thing for sure Eric or some one had better figure out a plan to get out of this shit hole and fast.


End file.
